


Claudia's Birthday List

by Chinagirl18



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Adventure, Birthday, Bugs & Insects, Cookies, Father-Daughter Relationship, Friendship, Funny, Gen, Humor, Implied Relationships, Literary References & Allusions, Pop Culture, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 17:53:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chinagirl18/pseuds/Chinagirl18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Claudia's birthday! What do the agents have for her today? .. Not set at a specific time, just before Leena's untimely and unfortunate death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! It's me again! This time I've come with cookies! :D .. No, sorry. I didn't. But I do have a new Warehouse 13 story for y'all! It's gonna be a 3-shot (1: prologue, 2: ch1, & 3: ch2 + epilogue) but I hope it keeps everyone okay for at least the next week, knowing that the Warehouse 13 Season 4.5 season finale aired a couple weeks ago (How crazy was THAT?) and won't be back until 2014. I know. I cried a little, too.
> 
> Welp, here's to keeping the Warehouse Withdrawal from taking over.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing of Warehouse 13, but if I did, Claudia would definitely become the next Mrs. Frederic, Leena would be resurrected by Mrs. Frederic's love for her daughter (that's my theory), Myka would live happily ever after with HG, and Artie, Abigail, and Steve would all make their cookies every week. Pete would also cuddle with Trailer, because that is just too darn cute.
> 
> Enter prologue.

_At the B &B…_

"Happy birthday!"

Claudia awoke to Artie, Pete, Myka, Steve, and Leena around her bed, each carrying a purple and blue decorated cupcake. Pete held a cupcake identical to the others except for the cursive orange "Happy Birthday!" written in icing on top with a single lit candle in the middle.

"Aww, you guys!" squealed Claudia. "You shouldn't have!" She sat up in her bed and combed her fingers through her hair, getting rid of her morning bed head. Pete handed Claudia her cupcake, which she took eagerly.

 _"…Happy birthday, dear Claudia! Happy birthday to you!"_  Claps followed the last line of the song and Claudia, filled with giddy laughter, blew out her candle. She then took a bite out of her birthday cupcake, and everyone cheered when they also took their first bites of the delicious dessert.

"You guys are awesome!" said Claudia, opening her arms for a six-person embrace. All obliged – Trailer also joined, who had smelled the sweet food and had heard the cheering and wanted to join the party – bringing on more fitful giggles from the young warehouse agent. "I can already tell this is going to be an awesome birthday," stated Claudia.

Leena smiled. "Well, we've got some stuff planned. Stuff we think you might like." She looked at Artie. "Go on, Artie, tell her."

Claudia's eyes darted to Artie who was slowly shifting his weight from his left foot to his right. He was anxious and, she could tell, worried. Her smile grew mischievously.

"Artie…" pressed Claudia. "What do you have for me? Give up the kishka..."

Artie sighed and pulled out a piece of paper with what appeared to be a written list. "This," he said, handing the list to Claudia, "is a list of artifacts and electronics that you can fool around with and will not have any serious or long-lasting side effects."

Claudia gasped. "Ohmygosh! Artie! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She leapt out from under her bed covers and pulled Artie in for a huge bear-hug.

Artie pulled out of the hug only when he started feeling a lack of air. "This is only for today, since it is your special day."

"And," added Leena with a slightly motherly tone, "since you have a habit of messing around with artifacts that you shouldn't be touching, this is a way to keep you safe, and not force you to quit cold-turkey."

Claudia squealed again, full of spirit. "Leena! Artie! Thank you so much! Best. Birthday. Ever!"

Pete clapped his hands together. "Alrighty!" He pointed to Claudia. "You get dressed, and then we can get artifactin'!"

"Woo!" exclaimed Claudia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hope you liked the very short intro to mi 3-shot. Anyone catch a common camp song reference?
> 
> I'm thinking I'll be able to upload more either tomorrow or Sunday.
> 
> Good good?
> 
> -Chinagirl18
> 
> Up next: Artifact - Charlotte's Web


	2. Charlotte's Web

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're enjoying this - or have at least looked at it. 
> 
> Warning: Beware of talking cockroaches.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. Well, not nothing. I own my own stuff. Just not Warehouse 13 stuff. Bummer, isn't it?

"Charlotte's web," Claudia read on the small information screen placed beside the artifact. "Yep, this is it!" She grabbed the box from the shelf and stepped off the stool.

"What does it do?" asked Pete.

"It says that it enables you to listen to the thoughts of every living organism in the area except for humans." Claudia thought for second, as if pondering whether she was disappointed or relieved. "Good. I don't think I want to hear Pete's thoughts, anyway."

Myka looked at it carefully. "And the side effects?"

"Those non-human organisms will be…attracted to me?"

"As in…" edged Myka.

"As in, I hope 'attracted' means that they just follow me everywhere." Claudia took a deep breath, and held it as she lifted the lid of the box, revealing what looked like a thick cloud of white, silvery cobweb. She gingerly prodded the middle of the cloud, and when she tried to retreat her hand, the webs stuck incredibly well to her finger. She looked at her fellow agents – Pete's eyes were wide, Myka looked like she was ready to sprint to the nearest neutralizer station, and Steve was backing away for the fear that spiders were going to swarm out of the web. Artie covered his eyes in case something bad happened, while Leena almost looked calm. Of course she would remain calm; she knew everything about anything in this warehouse, thought Claudia. She could also see auras, and see that Charlotte's web was no threat.

Claudia slowly submerged the rest of her hand into the box. When she pulled it out, the remaining web had wrapped itself around her hand up to her wrist; however she was still able to use her fingers independently without her fingers sticking to each other.

"Cool," she breathed, marveling at her new silvery cobwebbed hand.

"Does it feel weird?" asked Pete curiously.

"Kind of. It's sticky, but actually kinda smooth." She sighed glumly. "I guess I'll have to put my whole hand into the goo pot, huh?"

"Yep," replied Leena. Beside her, Artie uncovered his eyes, but both he and Myka still remained cautious.

' _Ugh, not them again,'_  Claudia heard. She scanned the shelf and spotted two ants skittering towards her.  _'They're always here.'_

_'Yeah, they never leave us to our peace,'_  said the other ant, antennae active.

"Hey!" said Claudia defensively. "We work here! What do you expect? Do you want us to stop saving the world from potential destruction?"

The others were looking around at each other, confused as to who Claudia was talking to.

"Is she talking to us?" Steve asked Myka.

"I don't think so," replied Myka. "We didn't say anything, did we?"

_'Wait,'_  said the bigger ant, stopping in his tracks.  _'You can hear us?'_

"Loud and clear. Charlotte's web," Claudia said, holding her hand so the ants could see the artifact.

_'Oh, yeah,'_  interjected the smaller insect.  _'I remember seeing that when we passed by last week with the huge Doritos crumb. I've always want to check it out.'_

_'Oh yeah, now I remember,'_  said the other.  _'Wait. Charlotte? The one with the pig? She was my great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-gr andma-in-law!'_

Pete looked at Claudia, followed her gaze, and saw that two ants had stopped and seemed to be communicating with the young agent. "Hey guys," he said, motioning to Myka, Steve, Artie, and Leena. "I think Claudia's having a chat with these two mini-sized pests over here."

_'Hey! We are not pests!'_  shouted the bigger ant, turning its miniature body towards Pete.

"Yeah, Pete. They're worker ants," said Claudia without turning to look at him, oblivious that Pete hadn't heard anything from the ants. "They're just doing their job."

"Okay, okay. Sorry," said Pete, backing off, more confused than before.

_'Hey, you guys!'_  heard Claudia. She looked to the right of her tiny visitors and spied three other ants making their way over to them.  _'What are you doing over here? I could smell you from the end of the row.'_

"We were discussing how—"

_'Smells good over here! What's goin' on?'_

Claudia looked down at her feet and jumped off the stool, squealing. A cockroach and centipede had made their way to the conversation. While everyone else inched away from the insects, Artie just shook his head. "And it starts."

"Eww," Claudia said, shuddering.

_'That is offensive!'_  shouted the mouthy cockroach.  _'We think your kind is gross – so much hair that you shed every day. You almost crush us, too, just walking by as if we were only puny insects! But we have lived for millions of years! We survived the ice age! And we do better in life, as far as faithfulness goes. We happen to mate for life, while you things go through four mates a year!'_

"Hey! That is stereotyping!" argued Claudia. "Only Taylor Swift does that."

The centipede that waited patiently by the cockroach's side finally said to nobody in particular,  _'I agree. Think about it.'_

Claudia looked around at her friends, but saw they were looking at the ground and finding their ways to the center of the row. Insects had swarmed from every angle and were surrounding the five other agents. Claudia jumped back on her stool.

Myka and Steve were muttering how they were going to have nightmares for the next month while Leena was watching the creepy crawlers with interest, although careful not to touch them. Leena was likely basking in the auras of so many organisms in one room. Pete kept saying his "ew's" in a monotonous tone.

_'Hey, Mike!'_  called a pill bug.  _'Long time, no see!'_

_'Hey, Lionel!'_  Mike replied from somewhere in the crowd.

_'Why does it smell so good over here?'_  asked another cockroach close to where Myka was standing.

_'There's my cousin!'_  exclaimed a millipede.

_'Is there a meeting that I wasn't aware of or something?'_  asked a spider, hanging from a shelf.  _'I was very busy this week. There seems to be some kind of fly infestation.'_

Claudia's head was starting to overflow with the never-ending chattering of hundreds of bugs. "Stop talking!" she yelled. Everyone, including the humans, stopped making noise, and Claudia took her hands off of her ears.

"Okay. How do we get out of this bug rave?" she asked her fellow agents. A dust mite started to protest at the spontaneous gathering being called a rave, but Claudia quickly shushed it to silence.

"I've got an idea. Trailer!" shouted Artie, now back-to-back with Pete.

Claudia could hear Trailer's eager thoughts from yards away: 'MY HUMAN _!'_  He was the loudest non-human organism in the warehouse.

Trailer arrived around the corner. He stood panting, amazed at how much fun he could have chasing all of these insects.

There was a tense silence that emerged from the insect population. Then a beetle to Claudia's left shouted,  _'DOG! SCATTER!'_

Immediately the bug-infested floor started breaking apart, resulting in screams of horror in Claudia's ears. As soon as they started moving, Trailer darted after the closest insect which happened to be a bean-sized spider. The spider turned and demanded,  _'No! Bad dog! Sit!'_  To Claudia's surprise, Trailer sat on his behind, his tail wagging vigorously. As soon as the spider was sure that Trailer was too confused to jump, it quickly turned and darted under the nearest shelf. Trailer turned his head to the side, wondering where the spider went, but ran to Artie when he called for him.

"Good boy, Trailer!" praised Artie, soon joined by the other agents on the now bug-deserted floor of the warehouse.

_'Ohh yeahh…'_  heard Claudia.  _'A little up,'_  directed Trailer. Claudia followed his instructions all the way to between his eyes, where he panted contentedly.

"Hm," said Leena. "Who knew there were so many bugs in the warehouse? It was actually quite refreshing. So many new auras."

"You're not lying," Steve said, almost frightened of Leena's fondness for insect raids.

Myka looked at Artie. "How'd you know Trailer would scare the bugs?"

He shrugged. "Wild guess."

"Nice job, Artie," said Pete.

"O-kay," sighed Claudia. "I don't like this artifact anymore. Get it off of me, please." Leena laughed while Myka picked up the bucket of neutralizer goo that they'd brought down.

"They all seemed friendly, according to their auras," stated Leena. "I might want to try that artifact myself someday."

"Not anytime soon, you won't," stated Artie firmly. Leena smiled.

As soon as Claudia's hand was free of Charlotte's web, she continued onto the next artifact on the list: the original paintbrush that belonged to Tom Sawyer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter was a satisfactory length!
> 
> Leave a review! Then I can live in my own Endless Wonder, aka my brain. Have a good weekend!
> 
> -Chinagirl18
> 
> Next update: Unknown. I want to add another artifact (to make it a 4-shot) but I have to write that chapter first. But I do have another chapter ready for ya, so maybe in the next 3 days?


	3. A Famous Paintbrush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does Tom Sawyer's famous paintbrush have in store for Claudia and the gang?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! Sorry this is so delayed, but I didn't expect to have more on my plate than I foresaw. Work work work work work. xp
> 
> Anyway, Chapter 2! :D :D
> 
> Artifact: Tom Sawyer's Paintbrush
> 
> Disclaimer: I looooveee disclaimers. Ya know why? Because then it uses the author's precious time creating a creative disclaimer that could be used for improving or adding to their stories that need to be worked on that count more than a dang disclaimer but they don't want to be sued and neither do I so here it is and *die*. ...

Artie and Leena had retired back to the B&B after the excitement of Charlotte's web, leaving the field agents and dog to their own devices.

"Let me guess," said Myka. "Whoever has the paintbrush is very persuasive."

Claudia raised an eyebrow. "Actually, yeah. That's exactly what it does. Did you peek at my list or something?"

"What? No," she said, looking around innocently. "I just really like that book."

"Yep," said Pete, nudging Myka. "Mykes is never without a book on hand."

"And the downside?" asked Steve.

Claudia looked at the screen. "You're pretty dizzy for a couple hours after using it." Myka smiled, laughed a little to herself. For once, it wasn't the worst she had expected.

Steve looked around, unsure of the situation. "Why did Artie and Leena leave? To me, that seemed like a bad idea. I mean, after that last artifact, I was sure that Artie would take away the list. I don't think any of us expected what happened back there."

Claudia shrugged.

"I guess he knew that we'd be responsible artifact-handlers and that we wouldn't need any help," suggested Pete innocently. The other agents looked at him.

"Yeah, right," they said simultaneously, shaking their heads.

"Okay…well then, I guess Artie must have thought that Mykes here was all the adult supervision we needed."

"I think Leena may have persuaded him," reasoned Claudia. "Artie's always the worry-wart around here. He would never leave us in the warehouse alone without some nudging from a very trusting and responsible person."

"I think that we should still be aware of things," said Myka cautiously. "I mean, you can never be too careful. Keep yourself away from high places."

"Yeah, yeah," said Pete enthusiastically, waving the thought away, as Claudia did the same. "Let's just do it!"

Claudia took a deep breath and reached for the paintbrush, still stained with the bright white paint that Tom so famously painted the picket fence with. She grasped the paintbrush, expecting to feel a strange sensation. The only thing that changed was the increase in Claudia's smart and cunning spirit. In fact, she felt like a trickster more than anything.

She grinned slyly, saying, "Hey Pete."

"Yeah?"

"I'd absolutely adore it if you did the Irish jig," she said, batting her eyelashes for good measure.

Pete's eyes slightly glazed over, and said, "Aw man, I didn't sign up for this." However, when he started moving his legs in a stepping motion back and forth, he turned out to be a decent Irish dancer. Claudia and Steve giggled, entertained by watching Pete's jig, while Trailer danced around his legs.

Claudia continued with the various dances - tango, hip hop, ballroom, jive, and every other dance thetyping agent could think of. She even made Pete do the douggie and Gangnam Style, inviting loud cheers from Steve and herself.

Myka, however, interrupted the little celebration a mere two minutes later, saying, "Okay, dance practice is over. What's the next artifact?"

Maybe she's bored, Claudia thought. She sighed. "Come on, Myka," she pleaded. "Just one more. And then we're done."

Myka was hesitant on saying yes, but she knew that Claudia would nag her until she allowed her another try. "Okay, but make it quick. We don't know how long it takes for the downsides to take place."

Claudia grinned. She'll just have to do something more entertaining, something more worthwhile. She looked at Pete, who was starting to sweat from the rigorous dancing. "Okay, Pete. You can stop." Pete did as he was told, his eyes rid of the foggy glaze, and he took in a couple deep breaths to make up for the sudden physical activity.

"I'd love it if we didn't do that again," breathed Pete, visibly slouching. "I like having control over my own body."

Claudia agreed that she wouldn't suggest any physical demands anymore. Claudia thought about her next persuasion, and Pete looked at Myka, catching a smile sneaking by.

Claudia snapped her fingers. "Okay! How about...Pete, can you tell everyone what you admire about them? I'm due for some mushy time."

Pete didn't start immediately, but you could tell he didn't have a choice. He started with Trailer.

"Trailer, Trailer, Trailer. You awesome doggie, you. I don't know if you can understand me – and I don't really want to find out with Charlotte's creepy-crawly web back there – but I'm glad that you became part of our family." He leaned closer to him, pointed towards the B&B, and whispered. "And just between you and me, I'm pretty sure Mr. Eyebrows back there does too." He straightened himself up and turned to the redhead.

"Claudia, the birthday girl," he said, almost sweetly. "You are the hippest, smartest, techiest gal this side of Univille. I'm so glad that you kidnapped Artie way back when or else we never would have met you and your brother." He had transformed into the straight, gay best friend. The artifact's effect was hardly visible. His eyes seemed almost clear. "High five!" he shouted, and Claudia high-fived him back, grinning.

His eyes focused next on Steve, and his gay broke through. "You are one hot dude, Jinksy. Your ex-BF, Liam, was perfect for you and," turning sincere, "you both deserve happy endings. Though," he said, becoming Pete again, "sometimes your Two Truths and a Lie thing gets on my nerves."

Next, Myka looked at him, interest and nervousness in her eyes. She wanted to hear what Pete had to say, but didn't want to hear anything contrary to her own feelings.

"Myka." Pete's eyes didn't show anything indicating that he was under the influence of an artifact. They make eye contact. "You are the strongest person I have ever met. You fought through helping your father back in the first year we were partners for the Warehouse. You solve cases with your smarts, and I'm amazed at how many things you know. You don't quit when things get tough, and you keep hunting for things lost. You are also a GREAT gay best friend for our lie detector Steve, here. You are the most AMAZING friend a guy could have."

Myka smiled sincerely, happily, proudly.

Everyone aw'ed in response to Pete's confession, and Myka let out a small sigh of relief. Pete went up for a hug and she accepted it thankfully.

"Okay, next one!" announced Claudia as she bagged Tom Sawyer's paintbrush.

Steve helped Claudia stay upright, whose dizziness was more intense than expected, while Myka and Pete strolled behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoyed it? Read it? Glanced at it? Eh, at least you clicked on it.
> 
> Until next time!
> 
> -Chinagirl18
> 
> Next artifact: Madeline's Beret
> 
> (If you haven't noticed, I'm kind of taking my inspiration from kids' books.)
> 
> Also, if anyone is really good at French lingo - perhaps stereotypical or just what we Americans think of when imitating French people - I could use some of your advice for the next chapter. If you're interested, leave me a comment and we'll see if we can figure it out! :) If you're not able, feel free to contact me on FanFiction.net under the same pen name.


	4. Epilogue and a Familiar Yellow Beret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the final chapter of my 4-shot, so enjoy. =]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! It's been waaayy too long since my last update on this story. School, end of summer, college apps, etc., etc. But guess what! I'm back and here to finish the story! Unfortunately, it's not really a big finish, seeing that I'm only updating one more chapter to this - the final chapter - but I figured that it'd be the best way to end it. I hadn't really gotten much aid for the French-talk, so I cut it off and did something funky with the story, because hey, I didn't want to spare the happiness and joy of Claudia nostalgia just because I'm not good with French lingo. So basically, this is the 3rd chapter and the epilogue all stuffed in between 2 chocolate cookies... Oh wait. That's an oreo. Those are good, too.
> 
> Also, is it just me or is anyone else going crazy over the promotional photos that have been released by cast and crew members about the filming? Also, THEY'RE DONE FILMING! I loved the cast and the storylines were pretty awesome, too, and I'm sad to see it go, but excited to see what else everyone will be working on. (Eddie's in A Fish Story that has been featured in some festivals already, I believe.) I wish them all good luck!
> 
> Featured artifact: Madeline's Beret

_A COUPLE OF HOURS LATER..._

All agents returned to the Leena'a B&B and were welcomed by Artie's delicious cookies. He expressed how they were gone so long that he was tempted to just eat the cookies himself, but knew that it was Claudia's special day and he shouldn't rid her any of his fantastic cookies, if he did say so himself.

"So, how was your birthday artifact scavenger hunt?" asked Artie, almost cheerfully. _Wow,_  thought Claudia.  _He must really like his cooking job today._

She answered, "It was amazing, Artie! I can't believe you actually let me do that! Because, well, you know me, always getting into artifact trouble when I shouldn't."

"And the artifacts? How were the artifacts?"

"Definitely worth all the twists and turns to get to them. Charlotte's Web was pretty radtastic, I made Pete do a jig for us which was pretty great, Madeline's yellow beret gave me an AWESOME French accent-"

Pete interrupted her by turning Artie to face him. "Would you like to know how excited Claudia was for no reason?"

Artie narrowed his eyes, but sighed and said, "Why not."

* * *

_The agents walked down rows and rows inside the endless wonder until they arrived at their next artifact. Pete was still dizzy from Tom Sawyer's paintbrush but showed his excitement for the next artifact - one, because he didn't want to disappoint Claudia and two, he didn't want to cut short the fun if it didn't need to be cut short. It was Claudia's birthday, for goodness' sake!_

_Claudia had practically skipped the whole way down, and the rest of the gang was eager to understand why._

_"Ready guys?" she asked excitedly._

_"Ready for what?" asked Pete hesitantly. He didn't want to get injured again, but his curiosity was taking over._

_"Don't worry, Pete. Nothing's going to come out and bite your head off."_

_"Good, because if there was, I'd like some armor first. Maybe Sir Lancelot's."_

_"No, no, silly Pete," said Claudia. She turned to the rest of the crowd and announced, "I am about to show you a part of my childhood. An epic French cartoon-fashioned part of my childhood." She turned around and picked up the unknown artifact that was shelved behind her. She turned slowly, smile widening, holding a small yellow beret._

_Steve's eyebrow rose. "What is it?"_

_Claudia's head whipped around to look at him incredulously. She gave a mock gasp. "Jinksy! This," she said, showing him the beret as if she were at an auction, "is dear Madeline's yellow beret! It went with her on amazing adventures around Paris!"_

_Steve faked an understanding nod._

_Claudia turned to Pete, excited, while Myka laughed. Pete was already jumping up and down like the true six year that he was. "Can I try? Can I try?"_

_The redhead wagged her index finger at him. "Not yet, student. The dreamer, me, and also the birthday girl, must wear the beret first." She cleared her throat dramatically and placed it on her head, making it look like she was wearing a yellow beret that was just too small for her, but Claudia didn't mind. A light wave of yellow flashed over her and her eyes brightened. She took a deep breath, and spoke. Her voice had a thick French accent._

_"Bonjour, mon Amis! Oui Oui!"_

_The more Claudia spoke in a French accent, the less impressed Pete became. His smile soon drooped and his eyes that were once sparkling with anticipation dulled to a glaze._

_"That's it?" he finally asked after waiting for Claudia to finish her French-esque monologue._

_Claudia tilted her head to the side and look at Pete incredulously. "That's it? That's IT?" She threw her arms up and shook her head at her male coworker. "Pete, Pete, Pete, Pete, Pete. Do you know how long I have been waiting for that? I can't legitimately do a French accent. My French accent stinks to high heaven! But with this artifact right here," she said as she held up Madeline's beret in the dim light of the Warehouse, "takes me back to my childhood, when being a tiny little Catholic boarding school student in the midst of Paris was the most amazing thing a little redhead like me could dream of."_

_She smiled at Pete and rested her hand on his shoulder. She looked at Pete as if asking: "Understand?"_

_Pete nodded. "Okay. But I was kind of looking forward to being a mime. I mean, come o-on! I was hoping it was an artifact that would make whatever I mimed totally real! I was planning on making myself a big juicy sirloin steak."_

* * *

"And so she has finally French'd us all out by basically talking to herself for another half hour." Pete closed in on Artie's ear and whispered, "At one point, she was calling Trailer 'Genevieve'." His hand then went up to his head and created circles over and over again, signaling that he was questioning Claudia's sanity.

"Anyway!" Claudia interjected, clearing her throat.

Pete saluted Claudia and stepped back, but not before he snaked his hand onto the cookie plate and plucked one from the top, his hand promptly smacked before stuffing the warm dessert into his mouth.

"About the other artifacts on the list: the first Great White shark tooth gave us a great view of the ocean - don't talk, Pete - and, the one I'm SUPER excited about showing you guys, I was able to make myself a little watch tesla. Observe," she said, lifting her arm and revealing a very steampunk watch around her left wrist. "I point it at someone and then click this little button, and-" He was cut off by her own invention as the blue charges of electricity zapped Pete. He yelped, but remained upright. Leena, Steve, and Myka snickered while Claudia beamed from the reaction to her invention. Artie's caterpillar eyebrows moved up, indicating that Artie was impressed. "I'm still working on voltage, but it's enough to get someone's attention."

"Good job, Claudia. I'm glad that you were able to celebrate your birthday and NOT injure anyone in the process." He looked at Pete. "Well, almost."

Claudia winked. "Thanks, old man. And Pete?"

He turned to face her with eyebrows raised. "Yeah?"

"That was only a practice shot." Pete cringed and Claudia smiled her little wicked smile back at him. She then turned back to Artie. "Now I want a cookie." She went to grab one, and to her surprise the tray wasn't torn from her reach. "DE-licious," she declared, and soon everyone was pushing and shoving to get that great cookie flavor melting on their tongues, Pete reaching eagerly for a second.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, guys. Thanks for staying with me through this story. This was, I think, my first actual Warehouse 13 story, you know, with chapters and stuff. Yay for new experiences! Thanks for reading, guys and gals! =D
> 
> I hope everyone had a WONDERFUL summer and a great start to the school year.
> 
> Tata for now! Come again!
> 
> -Chinagirl18


End file.
